


I'm Not Lost

by MaLBoL



Category: Block B, GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Everyone Has Thing for Namjoon, Kidnapping, Killing, Kim Namjoon | RM Is a Little Shit, Kim Namjoon | RM-centric, M/M, Mafia AU, Murder, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Tags May Change, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaLBoL/pseuds/MaLBoL
Summary: The Brat stood behind Namjoon’s slouching figure, resting his head on the right stiffened shoulder. Their arm aligned beautifully together as the Brat’s cold hand supported Namjoon’s trembling one.‘Why are you shaking? Shouldn’t this be familiar to you?’ He whispered into Namjoon’s reddened ear. ‘Pull the trigger.’





	1. Unfortunate souls

**Author's Note:**

> 'Broken but I'm not Lost' is my first story and updating new chapter may be slow, I have to refine it numerous of times before I'm satisfied. Some sections in the story may seem out of place because I'm using a set of recently used emojis that I've found on the internet to structure out or build the story. Sorry for the mess and Thank You for reading!

The first set of emojis I'm going to be using. Can you guys even guess where they are in the story?

* * *

* * *

Namjoon opened his left eye as the semi-sheer dark cloth over his eyes began to loosen itself from the constant movement. 

>  Fuck, how long was I out for?

His vision clouded as it quickly adjusts to the dim light emitting from the lonely dying bulb. Panic blazed through his body as he regained more of his consciousness. Namjoon started to thrash around, making obscure noise through the rough fabric but realised that there’s no point wasting his energy. He sat still and absorbed the situation, the sour taste lingering in his mouth from the amount of saliva the fibres of the fabric have absorbed throughout the time he was caught. The stale rusty air clogging his lungs and the spoiled metallic smell burning his nose. The uneasy movement was disturbing the food within his stomach. A body directly opposite of him sat dead still. The vehicle jolted causing both of the back passengers to find their balance so they wouldn’t fall.

Namjoon snorted at this ungodly, shouldn’t even be happening circumstances.

He focused his attention on the boy. He looks young, way too young to be going down this road to death. His dark brown hair laid restlessly, matted and dirtied. His fair skin bruised and painted with dried petals of blood, his eyes and mouth were covered, and his body stiffens; alerted of his surroundings. Even in this current event, he looks like an artwork sculpted to portray a powerful expression. Speaking to you without a single caption. It’s mesmerizing.

> Red.

The boy wore a tee which was once plain white with a worn out grey zip-up hoody and washed out blue jeans decorated with a large red faded out edged shape; it looks like a heart. The way it’s shaped it looks as if the heart that fell out of love and it’s crying to be healed.

> Oh shit, he’s wounded.

Namjoon shook at the discovery and didn’t know what to do. The wound was likely inflicted by a bullet.

> What am I supposed to do against someone with a gun? Along with being tied up.

He was losing his sanity at the thought of having a gun placed at his head, after being senselessly tortured. The hope that he had of surviving was seeping out of his pores like sweat on a hot summer day. He doesn’t want it to happen, but it’s happening anyways.

> I don’t want to die in whatever way they have scheduled for me.

Tears trailed down the curve of Namjoon’s face as he laughed mockingly at himself. At how he managed to get himself into this pitiful situation

> Come on Namjoon, think, use that brain of yours.

With both of his legs and hands restrained, Namjoon options were limited. Assuming that the boy on the other side of the vehicle is alive, he needs to get over there and untie the ropes. However, if he gets there and the boy happened to be dead then Namjoon is willing to admit defeat and face his sad ending, after he cries and thanks every good and bad moment that happened in his life, except this one.

Namjoon began his plan by scooting on this numbing butt towards the boy. The distance between them wasn’t far, three scoots at most, more if unlucky. Before Namjoon had the chance to scoot the second time the vehicle came to an aggressive halt, causing Namjoon to lose his balance and painfully landing on his side with a thud, crushing his right arm. A load honk followed by curse words could be heard from outside along with the busy city, stuck in traffic background noises.

‘Fucking Bastard. Can’t even fucking drive.’ One of the kidnappers slurred in a thick deep voice.

> Looks at you Mr Thick Voice, fucking spit whatever is in your throat out if you’re going to sound like that. Complaining how others can’t drive but you’re kidnapping people. It’s probably your fucking fault in the first place.

Namjoon thought to himself in a mumbling tone.

‘I heard a noise coming from the back. Go and check it.’ The other kidnapper barked.

> Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Namjoon’s body stiffens in panic.

‘Nah, it was probably one of the guys falling over from the stop. They said the drug last several hours, so we’re good.’

> Thank god and my mother caring ‘stay safe out there’ speech. And fuck you Mr Angry Pants.

The vehicle shortly started to move again after the mini incident.

Now that the vehicle is moving Namjoon continued with his plan, rolling on his sides towards the boy. He would occasionally curse when the vehicle ran over an uneven part of the road leaving Namjoon breathless, but quickly recover and pursuit onwards.

When Namjoon has gotten close enough, he pushed himself up using his head and skilful body movements. Surprisingly the boy was still upright even after the mini incident and the uneven road, it’s slightly creepy the more Namjoon think about it. The boy’s breathing was short and shallow, but he’s breathing.

Confirming that the boy is alive, Namjoon shifted as close as possible towards the boy so that they would be hand to hand. When their hands first made contact with each other the boy filched.

> What the fuck boy, what do you think I was going to do? Hold your hand and say I love you? Chill out.

Namjoon stressed in his mind just in case his words would magically telepath into the boy’s mind.

He fumbled around the rope, trying to imagine what is going on behind his back mentally.

> Finally.

The rope was now loosened enough for the boy’s hands to wiggle out off. Namjoon watched him take off the restraints of his eyes, mouth then legs. The boy turned back to face Namjoon and began to untie the rope on Namjoon’s legs. He rapidly stopped when the vehicle movements became harsher than before indicating that they were going off-road and the speed of the vehicle has decreased.

The boy roughly pushed Namjoon, so there’s distance between them. Namjoon was again laying on the floor, but this time he’s not planning on moving as the blow was annoyingly strong and he’s tired, really tired.

> This fucker, after all the trouble I went through.

The boy got up and rushed towards the right door and hid there.

> Okay, so you pushed me for what purpose? You could at least untie my hands.

Namjoon rolled his eyes.

The vehicle came to a complete stop, followed by the sound of the driver and passenger doors opening as heavy footsteps on the stone ground chomped toward the back of the vehicle at a fast pace.

‘Hurry up; we’re late.’ Mr Angry Pants said.

‘Shut up.’

They were now located in front of the vehicle back doors, the sound of the key being entered echoed slightly on the inside.

Click.

Both of the doors slowly opened. From the inside of the vehicle the left door opened first, the boy took this opportunity to get ready for an attack by standing at an angle. The doors were now opened enough for one of the kidnappers to see the whole inside of the vehicle and realised that the boy wasn’t there. The kidnapper was about to turn to his partner in crime, but the boy took a step with his left foot and push-kicked the kidnapper on the side of his face with his booted right foot, sending the kidnapper off unconsciously laying on the ground and out of Namjoon’s sight.

There’s were total silence until the other kidnapper spoke up.

‘What the fuck!’

> Oh, it’s Mr Thick Voice. Your reaction is as thick as you sound.

Mr Thick voice grabbed his gun from the cliché back of the trouser waistband spot and flew the door open, Mr Thick Voice repositioned the gun to aim it at the boy, but the boy has already dashed out of the vehicle. Mr Thick Voice aimlessly fired five shots. All the bullets, of course, missed the target.

> Great now more of those guys are going to coming, and we’re just happening to be in a place where the sound of a gun going off doesn’t reach the ears of regular living civilians, and I’ve been left alone. I swear if I get out of here alive I’m going to… to… slap him right across the face.

Namjoon laid there watching the improvised play in front of him unfold into chaos. His vision stood still, greyish green leaves waved depressingly slow in the distance, hazing his mind into standby. Only the sound of gunshots being fired, the clacking sound when the bullet hit a solid surface, the boy’s running footsteps and a lot of walking footsteps reached his ears.

The sound brought Namjoon back to reality; the footsteps were coming toward the vehicle at a steady pace until it came to a halt. A tall figure stood proudly in front of Namjoon, blocking the animated scenery. His facial features were shadowed, but it was still apparent that he was a young, good-looking man.

‘Well, look what we have here.’ His voice was deep as well as incredibly smooth and soft. You could practically feel the velvet tones with your body and visualise what it could look like. It's like a warm silver spoon cutting into soft ice cream, the solidified state oozing outwards at the touch of the metallic weapon or when a block of butter melts on steamy freshly made pancakes, drizzled on with sweet tooth goodness, touching every curve of the body before dripping off.

The tall figure stepped onto the vehicle with a satisfying click of his polished shoe.

> Look at you and your fancy suit, shoes, and attitude. I’ll name you, Brat.

Namjoon rolled his eyes, giving up on life at this moment of time. He wouldn’t even mind if death was one second away, to take his miserable soul.

The Brat grabbed a hand full of Namjoon’s dyed hair at the back of his head, pulling the top half of his body upright so that they can be face to face. Now that Namjoon face was only a good rule length away from Brat’s, he could defiantly say that he’s good looking. The Brat tightens his grip causing Namjoon to respond with a sharp glare.

 ‘That’s a pretty cute reaction.’

>  First of all, ouch. You perverted brat.

‘It’s a shame that the culprit of this problem has disappeared and left you all alone. Just saying, he was the one who dragged you into this problem, unwillingly.’

> You see I wouldn’t also be in this position if your well-behaved kids just let me hop along, minding my own business.

The Brat smirked devilishly at Namjoon’s _I’m done with your shit_ expression and pushed Namjoon onto the floor.

> What the fuck is wrong with good-looking guys and pushing people?!

‘Untie his legs and bring him with us.’ The Brat commanded to one of his sheep.

One of his guys came into the vehicle as soon as the order was said to untie the rope, of course, Namjoon is going to take this perfect opening and frantically start kicking in every direction when his legs were freed. The guy dodged Namjoon’s wild attacks and easily landed a punch on Namjoon’s face, leaving Namjoon shell-shocked.

‘Dong Woo!’

A single gunshot jetted passed Namjoon’s direction.

Thump.

A body landed next to Namjoon, laying there with his fish eyes, round and disturbingly revengeful. His third eye on the centre of his forehead cried blood as his body spasm, demanding to live. The guy’s mouth gaped dryly. Namjoon struggled aggressively to get away from the dying entity, managing to get up on his two feet and ran out of the vehicle like a madman.

> What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck. Are you insane!?

His legs gave up on him as soon as he stepped down from the vehicle and fell on the pebbly ground, the sky was cliché grey, the air became stale and bitter, and everything that surrounded him was filtered with ugly pastel colours; rotting away as time tick.

He could feel the right side of face blooming red as blood rush to the area that has been damaged by the impact. He was pulsing flames with every passing breath.

The Brat knelt on the ground place his cold hand on Namjoon’s cheeks, calming the redness, stroked it softly before pressing down, Namjoon flinched away from the cruel action.

‘I’m sorry for his rude manners.’

> You should apologise for yours as well.

Namjoon wanted to shout those word into the Brat’s face so bad.

The Brat got up, dusted off the dirt on his expensive slacks and grabbed his gun. He placed it gently on the ground in front of Namjoon and whispered.

‘Kill me if you can.’

For some odd reason, Namjoon heart jumped at the challenge as if it was a hostile wild animal that is ready to attack. His breathing became fast, his hand aches to hold the weapon and the desire is refining his reasoning to dust is agonising. He doesn’t understand why he feels this way.

‘I’ll let you have it if you kill that thing laying over there.’

Namjoon turned his attention to where the Brat was implying and nodded slowly. The Brat untied his aching hands and let Namjoon until the fabric around his mouth, he threw away the damp fabric and spat out the disgusting flavour. The Brat bent down and picked up his gun the helping Namjoon up, leading him on his wobbly knees toward the target, who laid unconscious from the earlier blow by the boy.

The Brat stood behind Namjoon’s slouching figure, resting his head on the right stiffened shoulder. Their arm aligned beautifully together as the Brat’s cold hand supported Namjoon’s trembling one.

‘Why are you shaking? Shouldn’t this be familiar to you?’ He whispered into Namjoon’s reddened ear. ‘Pull the trigger.’

Namjoon didn’t understand what he meant by those words. He has never handled a gun before.

It was raining before but Namjoon only just realised how soft it was falling. The cold droplets hurt, irritating the exposed skin. At this point, Namjoon doesn’t know whether the water trailing down his face were his tears or the rain, in the end, it’s the same thing, meaningless.

Namjoon’s vision flickered, and the traumatising image of the Dong Woo’s dead body in the vehicle flashed into his mind, it scares him. He keeps thinking back, and he sees Dong Woo getting up and crawling toward him, left hand reaching out to grab his face, Namjoon could see Dong Woo eyes bleeding between his reaching fingers.

His hand shook uncontrollably, and his mind was becoming blank. He gripped the gun tightly about to pull the trigger.

‘Let go.’

A cold hand covered his eyes as his arm fell to his side.

Bang.

His heart hugged itself tightly as a spark pinged through the muscle, he could feel his body losing itself. The sound of the gunshot echoed within his ears; through a gap of the Brat's hand, he could see an engraved name on the gun as he loses consciousness in strong arms.

> **Kim Taehyung**  


	2. Questions

* * *

* * *

 Namjoon laid there, staring at the plain white ceiling as the humming of machinery hypnotises his mind calmingly. His body feels heavy like he has merged with the bed, joints rusted in place as discomfort bubbled within his muscles.

Namjoon has so many questions collected in his mind that's aching to be answered. How did he get here? What happened? Where is he?

He turned his head to the right, within his view there’s a white cabinet, a glass water jug and cup stood in the centre. He saw a single white door five meters away, a white sofa for two people next to it, paired with a small white coffee desk. The white restroom located in the lower corner of the room if Namjoon were to look down.

It gives Namjoon the creeps with how this room feels. It makes him feel psychotic in some way. He wants to decorate the blank canvas.

Namjoon flinched at the sound of the door opening. Shortly being closed afterwards. He could hear a faint, ‘Hyung, he’s awake.’ And running footsteps furthering away behind the wall.

A couple of minutes later the door opened, three figures came into the unchanging room. Namjoon eye followed one of the taller figure walking around the bed towards the machines until he heard shuffling and pestering whispers towards his right.

As soon as Namjoon turned his head right, his body jerked upwards, left hand instinctively swiftly shifted, ripping the IV line out and spiked the other taller figure across the face. The other two figures turned. At that moment Namjoon was shocked at his action his posture stiffened, hand still in mid-air. He couldn’t understand why he did it, but it felt so right.

‘I deserved that.’ The boy who got hit quickly said after the attack.

‘You deserved that.’ The other two responded in unison. The figure near the machines went back to note down on the clipboard, while the shorter of the three poured the drinkable liquid into the cup and gave it to Namjoon. After Namjoon drunk the water the shorter guy gently laid Namjoon down.

‘Jimin, can you get the aid box from under the bed.’ The shorter figure, Jimin, bent down and got the box then passed it to the figure opposite him. Namjoon eyes were following their movements. The guy accepted it with a 'thank you' and began patching Namjoon’s wounded hand.

Jimin tapped Namjoon’s shoulder for his attention.

‘Let me introduce ourselves. I’m Park Jimin; this big bunny is Jeon Jungkook.’ Jimin roughly patted Jungkook’s back, the boy frowned and rolled his eyes at the mention of bunny, ‘And over there is our mother hen, Kim Seokjin or Jin for short.’ Pointing toward the guy aiding Namjoon’s hand.

There was silence after the introduction for a few minutes as Namjoon observe the three.

The tallest of the three, Jin, looked a bit shorter than Namjoon. His facial features were no doubt unbelievably dazzling to look at; it enough to grow the insecurities within a person, it feels like you’re looking at a lie. Too good to be true. Jimin, the shorter one of the other two has that charm oozing out of the flawless being under the oversized white hoodie; his bleached hair compromised his soft feature but something about him scream and screech to beware. Jungkook, he wears a straight face which looks harmless, but his eyes are analysing his surroundings. His movements are calculated, and the way he stands is sturdy and strong. He’s a professional.

> At what?

The three of them in one room makes Namjoon want to bury himself into the depth of darkness.

> They’re really good-looking people.

Jin broke the short silence.

‘What’s your name?’

‘Kim Namjoon.’ His reply came out hoarsely. He’s thankful that Jimin gave him a drink otherwise he would have sound worst.

Jin jotted down the information then asked.

‘How old are you?’

’24.’

‘That’ll make me your hyung along with Yoongi. I’ll introduce you to Hoseok later since he’s the same age as you.’ He said as he put the clipboard down. ‘Do you think you’ll be good, standing up and walking around?’

Namjoon gave a hum. He got up slowly, sluggishly swigging his legs onto the cold ground before slipping into the slipper nearby. He stood up feeling the disorientation twirling in his head as his vision sway.

> This is making me feels like shit.

Jimin and Jungkook caught him before he fell to keep him steady.

‘How long have I been out for?’

‘A week and two days,’ Jin replied.

> No wonder my basic human functioning on standing upright is on a wonk.

 

On the way to way to the kitchen.

 

As Jimin distract Namjoon with his babble about the people living in this building and random thing, switching from one topic to another. The other two were several steps behind them.

‘I think he might have temporary memory loss,’ Jin whispered loud enough for Jungkook to hear.

Jungkook hummed, ‘I think so too, it was odd that he didn’t ask anything about where he was, who we are, what happened or even seem to remember me.’

‘His body remembered enough to hit you.’

‘Shut up, hyung.’

‘It smells so good in here, hyung!’ Jimin ran into the kitchen.

Both of their attention turned to the owner of the voice and smirked at his actions.

‘Don’t run in the kitchen, Jimin.’ The person in the kitchen firmly voiced.

‘That’s Hoseok; he’s in charge of cooking today. I hope you’re okay with Haejangguk.’ Jin said as he caught up with Namjoon.

Namjoon’s could feel his hunger growling in his stomach as the trail of mouth-watering smell punches his nose with the strong fragrance of the ingredients simmering away on the stove.

‘I’m good with anything, as long as it fills me up.’

 

When they settled down on the kitchen counter, Hoseok decides to introduce himself as they wait for their dinner to finish cooking.

‘I’m Hoseok as they might have already said, it’s nice actually to talk to you after two weeks.’

Hoseok, a red-haired beauty. He radiates so much without doing anything; it’ll make you feel like you’re at home or at peace. Namjoon would come to him for comfort when he needs one.

‘It’s nice to meet you too, and I’m Namjoon.’ Namjoon gave the best welcoming smile.

> Cute.

Jin, Hoseok, Jimin and Jungkook thought.

 

When the food was ready, Jimin, called for Yoongi. He has blue hair, same height as Jimin but the aura is entirely different from each other. You could say they’re the polar opposite, but it’s hard to tell from the first glance.

They settled down on the dining table in the kitchen talking about this and that. It feels like they have known Namjoon for a long time. However, Namjoon could feel it, the awkward tense, the way they dodge and curve the conversation like it’s natural for them. The way they give each other subtle signals with their eyes as if Namjoon wouldn’t notice, but he did. Being in a new environment heightened his senses, he’s aware of small details, and it makes Namjoon uncomfortable. When they finish their dinner, Yoongi and Jin were washing the dishes while Jimin dries them.

The other two were on their phone absorbed by the screen.

‘Who’s Kim Taehyung?’ Namjoon said suddenly, everything stilled but the sound of the clock ticking.

**TICK. TOCK.** TICK. TOCK. tick. tock.


	3. Answer Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Comments and Kudos. It actually makes me really happy when I get Comments.

* * *

 

* * *

The question stunned the hearers. Jungkook eyes widened from shocked by the sudden arranged of words being voiced. He could hear his heartbeat slowing down from holding his breath; the time on his phone changed.

‘No one.’ Jungkook answered monotonously.

> No one?

‘Let me get this straight, Jungkook.’ He empathised the name at the end as well as give an _oh so we're playing this game look_. ‘He’s a no one, who happened to have kidnapped you for no particular reason which leads to this Taehyung dude.’ The warmth slowly blooming within his body by the said name. ‘You are telling me that he’s a nobody, you don’t know him? Don’t fuck with me. I can tell you guys are not regular citizen no matter how much you try to display this toxic friendly aura.’ If they’re going to be like this then Namjoon going to be like this as well.

The palm of Hoseok hand became clammy, ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’ Hoseok said as composed as he could.

‘I could name the two circumstances to confirm it.’ Namjoon gestured with two fingers, his right-hand index and middle finger raised beside his head as his elbow rest on the table.

‘One.’ He lowered his index finger, leaving a passive aggressive, fuck you, mid-air for the others to see. ‘The fucking room that I was in, what in the living is up with that room? It’s worse than being in a hospital room which had a patient recently dying in there. At least there was a presence of a once living being. There was no diagram, lettering of any sort and it was just plain cold white. And I’m pretty sure normal people don’t have these sorts of room in their building unless you have a profession of a medic which I am pretty sure only like two of you guys have advanced knowledge in. I take that back no one should have a room like that, you could drive someone insane in there.

Two: His mobility skills.’ Namjoon pointed at Jungkook. ‘Even when he has been shot wound in his leg he could still easily run and dodge incoming bullets. Name a normal citizen who can do that. His stance also looks like a person with a profession of a bodyguard or specially trained force.’ He exclaimed his points. ‘And Jimin you need to be more aware of surrounding and possession if you’re going to be carrying something like that, I saw the gun you were hiding when you were running into the kitchen. Oh, another thing’ Namjoon lowered his left hand under the table and felt around for a bit and pulled out a gun that was concealed under the table. He noticed it when he was picking up the spoon that fell while clearing the table of dirty dishes and tried to be careful not to bump his head, so he used his hands to feel where the table was when he was getting up.

Silence.

Sign. ‘See you guys couldn’t even say anything to defend yourself. Who even are you?’

> Who am I? What the fuck am I even saying?

Namjoon is mentally tired and wants to go home, he misses his bed and laptop. He just wants to pretend that none of this ever happened. It feels as if he died from one situation just be resurrected into another.

Yoongi was still shocked at the chain of quick paced happenings unveiling but he was relieved that Namjoon’s skills were still this good. They underestimated him a little bit too much.

Namjoon got up causing the chair to fall over. He began to walk back in the direction of the room he woke up in, in case the exit was in that direction after examining the area with his eyes while they were eating and determining that it was probably the way. He stopped at his track when Yoongi loudly shouted.

‘Stop!’ The shout was a shock to everyone as this Hyung rarely raises his voice. ‘I’m not letting you leave after we finally found you.’ Namjoon still facing back to the others in the room could feel the glare that was sent toward his direction, piercing his spine.

> What the was that even supposed to mean?

‘I don’t even know who you guys are.’ Namjoon replied confusingly, back still facing them.

‘But we know you.’ Jimin soft voice contrasted Yoongi’s harsher one. ‘Please, Hyung stay. It’s not safe if you leave.’ He pleaded.

‘Then explain. Tell me what’s going on. Tell me everything. How am I supposed to know when you guys are starving me information? I feel like I’m going to vomit out question the longer I stay here. I’m not going to understand unless you say. This game of charades isn’t fair when you guys are playing statue.’ Words spewed out, at this point, Namjoon doesn’t even know if what he said made sense.

‘Namjoon, I promise you know us and could trust us. You’re our friend and our best -‘ Yoongi looked sharply at Jin.

Namjoon knew that Jin was stopped from saying something important. It’s frustrated him so much.

‘You keep saying things like that. If I’m truly your friend, then why can’t you tell me? Who am I to you guys? The last time I checked I was a normal citizen who had a good education life, an average full-time job that pays decently and I’m pretty sure I didn’t know any of you people or this Taehyung guy. Why does everyone keep saying they know me? Stop confusing me! You guys are making me crazy!’ Namjoon gradually raised his voice after every question as he began to panic. The more he searches and repeated his memory the more he began to doubt himself. He keeps thinking to himself whether his memories happened or if they were fragments of imaged he made up himself to keep his sanity in tack.

> I’m not in denial, we’re not in denial. Who the fuck is we? Namjoon breath. Breath.

His head hurts, the throbbing at his temples is talking to him and his vision is playing around with his view. His surrounding pulsed as his balance swayed and vision distorting then stop.

> Ah, Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. I'm sorry! I wasn't feeling this story because I'm writing the plot according to the emoji and how I am currently feeling. And I didn't want to post a chapter that has less than 1000 words. I was actually planning to ditch this but I would feel so bad.


	4. Esc(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so cringy to write and read, I'm sorry.

* * *

Sadly I didn't go by the emoji structure thing because my dumbass forgot :P

* * *

  _In the dimly lit spotlight, Namjoon was alone, darkness surrounded him as it watches Namjoon sit dazing in the vulnerable bubble._

_'Hyung don’t leave me! Please save me. Don’t leave me here.'_

_Sadness. He could feel and hear the sadness and angst coming from the voice. Faceless, the black figure standing in front of Namjoon was faceless, but he could see the tears running down his face and the scrunching of his distressed features. It knelt to Namjoon level as it tried to reach into his barrier of light._

_The figure abruptly shuddered, it was being pulled back. Slowly, as it moves involuntarily back into the depth of darkness; Namjoon tried reaching for the hand that desperately tried to grab hold of Namjoon, but the distance keeps getting further_ away _the more he tried. The chains around Namjoon’s ankles wouldn’t allow him to move any further, his fingers tips couldn’t even leave the hazy fuzz of the light ringing around him. The more he shook at the chain the more it sounded like it’s pleading not to follow the figure with each shackles clinks and rattles._

 

Namjoon woke up with a harsh intake of breath leaving him coughing weakly. He remembers the dream from start to finish but he doesn’t know what it means. If it’s a metaphor for a fragment of his memory, then he will need to find out what it’s about otherwise it’ll eat his mind away. He just hopes it a random thing his brain made up.

Looking around the room it felt like déjà vu; he hates the situation he’s in. Who wouldn’t? Maybe, those people who like see good looking people and suddenly thinks everything is okay or forgivable.

Now that Namjoon is this awake, laying around is not going to help him get out of this place anytime sooner. Namjoon needs to think of a way to get out of here. If he remembers correctly, this building is probably a single floored house; guessing from the earlier event when he was in the eating area there were a large window and a glass slide door going out onto a big field. There’s wasn’t a staircase going up from what he has seen so far but Namjoon going to keep in mind that there may be an upper floor just in case. It’s a good thing that Namjoon is on ground floor otherwise he’ll have a difficult time getting out and down of the building. Namjoon doesn’t know any parkour skills and he doesn’t want to test out whether it’s a hidden skill within him or not.

He most likely can’t walk out of the building simply by going up to the door and turning the handle. There’s definitely going to be a lock system where a code or passcard is needed. The door to the field is probably also locked and with the circumstance, Namjoon is very close to one hundred percent sure that the windows in this building are bulletproof so a chair to the window and escape is certainly not going to work. With such a big field like this, they are not in central Seoul, even if a chair to the window plan works he’s going to struggle to find a way getting home. However, there is a chance that they are actually not far from Seoul since one of them said they mostly work in Seoul. Commuting far away all the time would be troublesome. That’s good, Namjoon could take a bus or something, he needs to create a good distance to hide until he comes up with a more sufficient plan.

First, he needs his belongings back or he will resort to stealing for the travelling fee. It’s now a problem of how he should move around without being overly suspicious. Although he hasn’t seen a camera anywhere he doubts there wasn’t any around, they would probably have thought of something as well to prevent Namjoon from escaping. This so complicated he might as well be as obvious as he can be. Maybe he should cause a power shortage but there’s probably a backup power supply. What should he do?

Namjoon got up from the bed not so elegantly and looked around the room to see if anything can aid his escaping plan.

> Ah. There a white cabinet in this room.

He sluggishly went to go look inside to see what’s in there. Pills here pills there, a confusing looking machine, chemicals, syringe, close the cabinet doors. Too many long-worded things and unknown things he doesn’t want to mess with, scary. Namjoon might not like them but he doesn’t want to kill them, he probably ends up ending his own life by accident when creating a mixture of random chemicals. He’ll just somehow knock them out.

After loitering around in the room for a bit Namjoon wanted to see if they caged him in this room or not. Surprise, he wasn’t.

> Should have tried this long ago.

As he opens the door to his left there’s the door to the outside world, as he expected there was a code pass card lock system. On the other side of him there were three white doors, equally spaced going toward the kitchen. On Namjoon side there were two other doors mirroring the opposite side. As he walks down he checked each door to see if they were locked. All of them were except the one directly opposite Namjoon’s current bedroom, he’ll keep that in mind for later. Now that he’s in the dining area he noticed three extra doors, one going into a living room, toilet and the other is locked. He also checked the door to the field and it’s also locked. He raided every cupboard, draws, nook and crooks and kept all his findings in his memory when he comes up with a plan. But now he’s hungry.

While looking around in the fridge for something easy to eat he was started by a familiar voice.

‘Hungry?’ Jungkook questioned seeing the hyung crouched down looking into the fridge.

 Although Jungkook couldn’t see the eye roll Namjoon did, he could help doing it. ‘I don’t know. I might be just cooling down my brain to preserve it.’ He replied sarcastically.

Jungkook gave an awkward laugh. ‘I brought chicken wings, pizza and Jjajangbap if you want some.’ The younger male of the two said while taking the food out of the carrier bag.

> Such a good timing.

‘Where are the others.’ Namjoon said while striding to the pizza.

‘Work.’ The younger replied. Namjoon expected something similar so he wasn’t surprised, he just needed a conversation starter. He’ll play the clueless fool if he has to.

‘Aha. When will they be back?’

‘In two or three days. You miss them?’ Jungkook asked with a raised brow and a smirk.

> As if.

 

When they finish eating, it has gotten dark outside; they went to the leaving room to watch a movie as Namjoon has requested. They were watching one of the Avengers film series, Namjoon wasn’t paying much attention to it as he was too focused on thinking about a plan. He needs to be clever on this. While in his thinking process he was blankly staring at Jungkook on the single sofa, it wasn’t intentional. At first, he was trying to look at a weak point but got distracted by his thoughts and blanked out.

‘What are you staring so intensely at? Am I too handsome?’ Jungkook said suddenly startling Namjoon. He didn’t even look away from the TV screen.

> What the fuck. Where did the cockiness and confidence come from?

‘I want popcorn.’ Namjoon didn’t quite know where the I want popcorn came from, but he’ll play along since the card is already laid out like this.

‘We ran out.’

‘I want popcorn.’ He said sternly this time.

Jungkook gave a defeating sign. ‘Fine.’ He paused the movie then got up.

‘Where you going?’ Namjoon asked childishly with a pout. His eyes followed the younger’s movement, from putting a discarded hoody on, getting his wallet to moving towards the living room open door.

‘To get your popcorn. I won’t be long, there’s a convenience store not too far from here. Be good and wait for me okay. See you in a bit sweetheart.’ He looked directly into Namjoon’s eye with some sort of a challenging glint. The older of the two waved his hand signifying a goodbye to the other in defence.

When he walked out of the room Namjoon cringed at being called sweetheart and more at his childish roleplay. He plopped back onto the sofa resting his head back, he closed his eyes and listened to the other’s footsteps. Since the younger keep the door open he could hear the footstep fairly well as it starts to fade out slightly; he imagined what was happening the quiet shuffle of shoes being put on, the sliding of the key card into the slot of the pad beeping, the turning of the door handle mechanics ticking and the click then door close.

He opened his eyes and got up, walking quickly towards the door opposite his current room. He found a black unused backpack in the wardrobe and stuffed it with several pieces of clothing to change into as well as other necessary things, he made sure that he picked the clothing which he thinks won’t be noticeable if it were to disappear. When Namjoon finished the stealing session, he put things back to place like it hasn’t been touched then went into his room and hid the bag in the bathroom then went back to the living room. If there were cameras, fuck it, he’ll go with the _you never know until you try_ saying for now; Jungkook was probably suspicious of him because of his behaviour anyway. Namjoon returned back into the living room and waited for the younger to come back.

 

By the time Jungkook came back, Namjoon nearly fell asleep.

> Not long my ass.

Jungkook passed the popcorn by placing it on Namjoon’s head, he went and retrieved it with a huff. The younger walked around and placed other sweeties on the small glass table in front of the sofa. They carried on watching the movie, this time Namjoon actually paid attention and was immersed in it. When the movie came to an end, Namjoon asked for the remote to turn it to a random show. His throat felt dry from the popcorn and decided to go and get a drink. When he got his, he asked the younger for what he wanted before coming back onto the sofa with Jungkook’s beer pack and his coke. After a while of the younger playing on his phone and Namjoon mindlessly watching whatever was playing he called for the younger.

‘Kook.’

The younger hummed.

‘Come here.’ Namjoon said as he sat up from his sleeping position.

Jungkook walked over to the older, eyes stuck on his phone which were held by his dominant hand. Namjoon grabbed hold of his left hand and pulled him toward the sofa, swiftly straddling the youngers lap.

‘What are you doing?’ The younger was shocked by the questionable action but didn’t show it. He turned the phone screen off and placed it on the sofa.

Namjoon nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, he turned towards the table to grab his opened can of beer, he turned back to face the younger and place some of its content into his mouth. He then leant forward so that his and Jungkook’s lips met, sensing what the older was trying to do the younger parted his lips to accept the now semi warm flat liquid. It was messy, the beer dripped both of their chins and t-shirts but more on the younger’s part. The younger happily swallowed the drink.

> This is kind of gross. Kids these days.

‘What did you make me swallow?’ Jungkook gave a dangerous glare sending a warning shiver down the Namjoon spine.

He turned back to the table again and picked up a small packet containing the hard candy, he shook the packet once to make the content rattle then put it back to where it was before. He then lifts up his can of beer again, swaying the liquid inside from side to side.

‘One more?’ Namjoon asked with a dimpled smirk and a cute tilting of the head to the side.

 Jungkook nodded.

The one more happened again but this time it turned into a make-out session, it slowly became heated as the younger’s hands started to roam underneath Namjoon’s top.

> This is becoming dangerous. Abort. Abort. Motherfucking abort.

Namjoon gently pushed away and placed his forehead on Jungkook’s shoulder, whining a quiet I’m tired. The younger chuckled, fetching the remote to turn off the tv. He picked the older up and carried Namjoon toward his room he stopped when he got close as the older male wrapped his arm around the younger’s neck with a no. Namjoon mentally cries to himself.

> This is so shameless. I’m so shameless. Purify me of me shameful sins.

The younger signed and opened the only unlocked room in this corridor, Jungkook’s room, the one he stole from. Oops. He carefully placed Namjoon down but the older wouldn’t detach himself from the younger.

‘Hyung I need to wash up, my top is sticky from the beer.’

‘Then take it off.’

> Shameless. Shameless. Punish me for my sins, oh holy ones.

Jungkook signs in defeat took his top off revealing the _you know_ and crawled onto the bed placing the cover over both of them and doing a face to face cuddling with the older. Namjoon would be lying if he said he wasn’t blushing. At this point in life right now so many people would love to be him. Suck to be them. He pretended to sleep for a couple of minutes, about three to be exact, to make it seem as realistic as possible.

‘Kook you’re hugging me too tightly.’

No reply.

> Good. This good. Really good.

But there’s a bit of a problem, the younger was for real hugging him really tightly. Namjoon instinct says to blew onto the youngers neck, he did it several times for the younger to stir in his sleep. Namjoon took this opportunity to quickly but gently roll off the bed to minimise any noise and movement.

> Have a nice deep sleep Kookie. Wuv u lutz. keke

Namjoon went hunting for the younger’s wallet and key card before going back to his room to fetch his backpack, returning to the door to put on the biggest shoes there. He feels like he should write them a letter, on a line of:

_To people,_

_I, Kim_ modafada _king of Joon would like to express my gratitude to the residents of this construction for nursing me back into health with your kind treatments. I would also like to ask a minor act of kindness of leaving me the_ fuk _alone from now on._

_Kind regards, the love of your life._

Namjoon ended up writing it after all after finding a piece of paper and a pen. He nipped it on top of the locking system before sliding the card. The clicking of the lock and the door made his knees weak.

> Finally.

When he stepped out of the door it felt like completing a mission in a game and a congratulation screen pop up with a here’s your reward for your hard work, freedom.

Namjoon completely forgot that it was night time but that’s okay, disappearing during the night is easier than daytime when there’s a massive bulb in the sky. He turned back to look at the building and noticed that there was a second floor and the house is pretty big. Namjoon walked out of the gate and chose to walk down the right pathway because everything will be alright going right, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know when you like wish the story write itself because like effort.
> 
> Anyways, I'm back but not really. It's been a while now since I've updated. Be proud of me I wrote 2600+ word this time. Does that give a not updating again for another 3-4 months pass??


	5. Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much with this chapter, nothing at all.
> 
> Oh, I'm making this story a Namjoon/Everyone: platonic, relationships, friends, whatever I feel like doing, I'll just fabulously fuck it up

* * *

* * *

God knows what time it is, all Namjoon knows is that he has been walking down the path he has chosen in a straight line for a while now. He just wishes there was a convenience store nearby because he’s about to die from all the walking and thirst. He’s so thirsty. Namjoon kicked the stone in front of him into the bush and sigh. The houses were so largely spaced apart and none of the houses that Namjoon walked pass owners are awake at this time of day.

> Where exactly am I?

After walking another good distance into an area where there were more houses clustered together, he came across a small convenience store. It was like heaven, the glowing of the light through the poster dominated window guided him like a moth to a flame. He pretty much skipped to the entrance of the store. When he entered he b lined to the drinks section without even batting an eye on other goodies on the shelf. The cashier is probably judging him, but he needs his dosage of coffee, badly. After claiming what he wanted he looked for some snacks to fulfil his hunger later, he just needs something that will last him long enough and not too expensive. He’s on a tight budget.

When Namjoon came out of the convenience store the sky was becoming lighter, his time loitering in the shadow is about to come to an end. He needs to be more careful from now on just in case this world is way too small, and everyone happens to know each other, it’ll be bad for Namjoon’s escape chances. He doesn’t know where to go, he should probably risk it and ask someone for help but he’s a bit scared. When he paid for the goodies he put the snacks in his backpack, well his backpack now and left the store.

With the chilled coffee in hand he opened the can with a satisfying noise, he took a tester sip of the content. It may be cheap and not the best of quality but right now it’s all Namjoon could have asked for.

 

He walked not too far from the small store and came across a pathway. The dirt pathway he founded wasn’t short nor long, it was enough to not be overly tiring when you reach the end but enough to feel your leg muscle slightly tightening. The trail was guarded with overgrown luscious green grass on both sides and proudly stood walls of trees blocked by old worn out wooden fence from eating up the existence of the pathway. The trees were tall and big enough to almost creating a ceiling of leaves, a couple more metres and it will completely close out the sunlight.

Apart from the singing birds and insects, no one but Namjoon was currently there. He removed the backpack on his back and brought it to the front, then kneeling on the soil ground to take out the t-shirt and hoodie to change out of the garment he is wearing. It was getting a bit colder in the early morning.

When Namjoon walked to the end of the path a small park was connected to it, exciting the park would bring him to another area of houses. He’ll probably do that later but for now, he needs to sit down and think of what to do. He sat on the wooden bench nearby, he has a couple of hours before the world becomes fully functioning, he probably has enough time to think of something and put that plan into action. If he’s lucky Jungkook would still be sleeping if not, then he doesn’t have time to waste.

> I got it! I really hope this shit works.

Namjoon ran back to the convenience store. At the entrance, he took a deep breath due to the running and the nervousness of the thing he’s about to do. When he went into the store he was lucky enough that the cashier has changed shift, otherwise, it will be harder for Namjoon in so many ways.

‘Excuse me, can I borrow your phone for a couple of seconds?’ Namjoon probably sounds suspicious right now but he didn’t know what to do. The cashier gave him a weird look as if she was asking for more to prove his innocence. ‘You see, I’m lost and I’ve lost my phone. I really don’t know where I am, and I want to call my friend so that he can come and pick me up.’

> Please buy my half bull and half shit! I’ll pay.

The cashier stood there for a couple of seconds and slowly took out her phone from her pocket then passes it to Namjoon.

‘Thank you.’ Namjoon politely took her phone and dial his friend number. Thank God he remembers a few of his emergency _to call in case he’s in shit_ contacts at the top of his head.

**BAlala** lalal. **BAlala** lalala.

> Answer me!

‘Hello? Who is this?’ The receiver of the call tone was full of uncertainty and a big hand full of _I just woke up_.

‘Oh my God, Jiho. You answered.’ Namjoon would feel his eyes watering.

‘Namjoon? Why are you calling? Is this your new number?’

‘No, this isn’t my number. I’m currently using one of the store’s worker’s phone right now. I lost my phone and I’m lost. Can you come pick me up?’

‘You idiot. What do you mean you are lost? It’s five in the morning for fuck sakes!’

> Five in the morning? Oh shit!

Namjoon completely forgot to check the time on the cashier's phone; a sigh could be heard coming from the other side. ‘Where are you? Give me an address and ask the owner of this phone if she or he doesn’t mind sending the address to me. I’ll be there as quickly as possible.’

‘Okay. Bye.’

‘Bye.’ Defeated, his tones sound full pedal done.

When the call ended he looked at the cashier with puppy eyes, he knows that she heard everything. She gave him an _you’re pathetic_ sigh. He gave her back her phone for her to do her thing.

> I wonder why I have been hearing so many sighs lately? I fucking sorry, okay?

‘I’ve sent him this store location to him. You can wait at the back if you want, you really look like you need to rest for a bit. I’ll wake you up when your friend is here.’

‘Thank you so much. You’re a real lifesaver.’

Namjoon went to the staff room of the store and slept on the foldable chair as comfortable as possible.

 

‘Kid, wake up he’s here.’ The cashier woke Namjoon up by lightly shaking his shoulders.

Namjoon wanted to run out of the store but that would look too rude and lack in manners. After thanking the cashier, a million time he exited the store and ran toward his friend’s car then entering it. He waved enthusiastically at his friend.

‘I want a full explanation on why you’re two hours lost from home.’ Jiho demanded sternly.

Namjoon dropped his upbeat attitude, ‘Start the car and I’ll tell you when I feel it right.’ he replied emotionlessly.

An hour into the ride Namjoon suddenly started a standard conversation of: how things were going, what he been up to lately, how is [name] doing, etc. Jiho being a good friend he notices this would ease his friend into talking about the core of the reason he’s driving him home.

Out of now where Namjoon started his story without even blending out the conversation they were having. Jiho is pretty sure Namjoon changed the conversation topic whilst he was mid-way through his own talking.

‘I got kidnapped.’

Jiho nearly stopped his car right then and there in the middle of the road. There are several cars behind him.

‘What? By who?’

‘Don’t know.’ Namjoon does know but he needs to know something before saying the name.

‘Do you want to go to the police station? I can take you.’

‘No, it’s fine.’

‘Are you sure? I can take you.’

‘No. It’s. Fine.’ Namjoon looked at Jiho with a fake full teeth smile, but his eyes looked so clouded and empty.

Jiho didn’t say anything after that, he rarely see his friend like this throughout the years they knew each other and it’s worrying and bothering him. When they were close to Namjoon’s place, only one and a half mile away. He could sense the dark aura emitting from the other, when Jiho side eye his friend he could see his eyebrows knitted together, eyes focusing strongly at something but nothing and biting at his inner left-hand thumb cuticles. He’s in a deep trancing thought.

‘You’re going to stay at mine for a bit.’ Jiho turned back to the direction of his apartment without hearing a response from Namjoon.

Namjoon only replied with a hum after repeating Jiho word multiple times in his head and understanding it.

> Shit, Namjoon. What happened to you? Should I call Jackson?

 

It didn’t take long for Jiho to get to his apartment. When they entered the room Jiho roommate, Kyung, welcomed Namjoon with a bright smile and a warming hug. Namjoon gave a small smile and hugged him back then quickly detangle themselves so he can go into the living room and plop down on their sofa, face first. Kyung looked at Jiho questionably at the youngers action. As Jiho walk pass he whispered, ‘I’ll tell you about it later.’ Before walking over to Namjoon.

Jiho sat on the edge of the sofa where an exhausted Namjoon head lies. He looked at the Namjoon lovingly; gently running his hand through the younger’s hair, he kissed the crown of his head as Namjoon falls into his slumber. He headed to his room to get a duvet. When he placed the duvet on the younger; he made sure that he was covered securely to prevent Namjoon from becoming ill throughout the night. He was planning on moving the younger into one of their room but he thinks Namjoon would rather be left alone to sleep peacefully.

He went into Kyung’s room after giving the younger a soft ruffle to the younger's hair.

When Jiho entered Kyung’s room, Kyung was on his phone doing his personal leisure business of scrolling through social media. ‘So?’

‘Namjoon got kidnapped.’

‘What?’ Kyung ripped his attention away from his mobile device and looked at Jiho alarmingly.

Jiho quickly went over to the other to cover the mouth of the person who was a little bit too shocked about Namjoon’s situation. ‘Don’t be so loud.’ He removed his hand when he felt the other has calmed down.

‘What should we do? Should we call Jackson, or should we look after him ourselves?’

‘That means we’ll need to move out of here and go back to them, do we have time before they find out?’

‘I think we should call Jackson.’

‘No, we got this we looked after him before, we can do this again and a hundred of times more.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He. He. He. I can leave the ending like this, right?
> 
> Special 'Thank You' to:
> 
> Panda3400  
> i_got_more_ships_than_the_navy  
> RedHaya31
> 
> For suggesting (giving) me your ideas!! I really do appreciate your help.
> 
> Do you guys like my onomatopoeia for my ringtone? BAlalalalal. BAlalalalala. I think I'm going to write about Jungkook next chapter. Poor baby bun got fooled by modafada king of Joon!!! You can actually groove to 'modafada king of Joon' when you chant it out repetitively.


	6. Thinking back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you miss me?

* * *

* * *

It has been roughly six hours since Jungkook fell into his slumber; when he woke up and sat up against the headboard he felt slightly drowsy and could feel a minor headache forming. He tried to replay last night, but his headache grew worse.

‘Namjoon hyung.’

Jungkook quickly threw the comforter off him and jumped off his bed after realising the older wasn't there with him. His heart feels like there were butterflies revolving around and crashing into the cardiac tissue. He harshly excited his room and checked every room that he knew that the older has access to but found no one. He feels like he is going to go insane. 

> How could I let this happen? He’s gone again. What should I do? Why did he leave? Hyung.

Jungkook stood in the middle of the dining room for several minutes, questioning everything and how he failed to keep this person who mattered so much. When he snapped out of his little questioning crisis to himself he went to fetch his phone on the sofa where he left it last night. He laughed hollowly to himself at how clever the older was.

> If only you took the phone along with everything else, finding you would be easier.

For some reason it made him smile it felt reassuring that his hyung was as cautious as before. Jungkook hoped and wish with all his might that his hyung will come back to how he used to be even if it hurts. It might be selfish for him to think like that but he’s desperate. So desperate for it to go back to how it was the seven of them all together going through life like living on a boat on the vast and unpredictable sea.

‘Hello?’

‘Sorry hyung, he got away. I couldn’t even keep him from leaving. What should I do?’ Jungkook voice started to waver at the thought.

It was silent for a couple of seconds before a response was said, ‘Don’t worry about it. You and I knew this would happen, it was just a matter of when. I just happened sooner than we expected. Don’t think too much about it, what is our will always be ours.’

The younger hummed at the older on the phone. ‘Yoongi hyung, can we really go back when all of this hasn’t happened? Even if it did would it be the same?’

‘Although you can look back at the path you’ve walked, you can never walk down it again. You may have to walk down a similar path, but it will never be the same. We’ll have to live with what we got, learn from what we’ve experienced and if we make the same mistake then we got no one to blame but ourselves. The Namjoon that we knew might not come back but he will always be the Namjoon we knew no matter what. Have more faith in him and our fate.’

‘Okay hyung, thank you for comforting me I really needed it.’

‘It’s okay as long as your fine now. We’ll talk later okay, I got a meeting in a few minutes.’

‘Okay bye hyung.’

When the call ended Jungkook plopped down onto the sofa, limbs spread out as if they were repelling each other away. He had a big grin on his face as he slowly analyses what happened several hours ago and fully understanding why his hyung acted that way. He let his guard down and got stabbed. Jungkook knew that something was off when Namjoon was being persistent about getting the popcorn as well as the way he demanded it, it’s unfair when he asked it in such a way. Jungkook couldn’t resist it even if he wanted to. At first, Jungkook only went along with it because he wanted to see what happens next, but it backfired badly.

The second cruel event was Namjoon’s little play, page 3, act deux. Thinking back at the event made Jungkook a bit flustered. He was confused when he was called and shocked when he was pulled, he should have done something when his hyung was straddling his lap, but he couldn’t, he didn’t want to. Jungkook should have been more cautious when he swallowed something solid that his hyung transferred into his mouth. He was engulfed in the mood his hyung has created that it carried him so freely without Jungkook caring about the situation and the way the older made it seem like it was the hard candy was so smooth that Jungkook didn't think anything of it. Maybe his caution skills are a bit rustic lately or Namjoon presence being nearby causing him some hardships. 

Jungkook can probably guess what he swallowed. A sleeping pill. No wonder he felt a bit drowsy when they were getting to the good part, he can still remember how smooth his hyung skin was, where the dips and curve were and how warm he felt. The only reason he was conscious for so long was sheer willpower. When Namjoon pulled away he felt disappointed but relieved; imagine falling asleep during a make-out session. If that did happen Jungkook would probably shoot his foot with a gun every single time he sees Namjoon.

At least Namjoon didn’t make any weird concoction of chemicals and pumped it into Jungkook’s system; if he did then that would be the end of Jungkook. A chill run through his body at the thought. This hyung wasn’t so good at making any none lethal. Jungkook was Namjoon’s guinea pig once and will forever be once. The first and last time had Seokjin reviving him from the dead. Literally. Jungkook thinks his soul also left that day as well. Ever since that day he was banned from making anything, even with precise instruction.

Jungkook’s hands became clammy as he keeps thinking about that time and decided to go out to fetch some burger and junkie to feast on and take a breather somewhere for a while. A least the death experience made him feel slightly better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how hard it is to use all of the emoji!! I want to ditch it but it's a challenge for me and it actually makes the plotline since I actually have none in my head. I'm winging this like a chicken trying to fly.
> 
> I won't promise that I will be updating more frequently but I'll try so my adorable readers won't have to wait so long.
> 
> If you have any ideas you want to be in this story then leave your suggestions in the comment so that I can somehow implement it in. <-[Why does it sound like Youtubers outro (Subscribe, like and comment type of shiii)]


	7. Thirst?

* * *

* * *

'Namjoon pizza is here. You better hurry up here before it's gone.' Jiho jokingly shouted to notify Namjoon who was watching TV in the living room.

'What the-. Wait for me!' Namjoon hopped off the sofa and ran to the kitchen to dig into the food that was freshly delivered.

Jiho stared at Namjoon for a bit thinking of what to with this friend of his.

> We need to buy him a new phone and clothes. Don't really mind him using my clothes but he'll probably want some of his own. I guess we can go after we eat.

'What are you looking at? Am I too good looking that you have to stare at me?' Namjoon joked as he notices his friend staring at him intensely. It was getting uncomfortable.

> This sounds rather familar.

'I'm looking at you, and yes, you are good looking.' The other responded truthfully as he picks up a slice of pizza and put it into his mouth.

Namjoon didn't know what to do, he was expecting a _shut the fuck up_. His face began to redden a bit at the sudden compliment. Both carried on eating until both were full while conversing light chit chatter to accompany the eating so it's not so lonely.

'Where's Kyung? I'm pretty sure he doesn't have work today.' The younger wondered as he hasn't seen him all day since yesterday morning.

'He's meeting up with a friend he hasn't seen in a long time,' The older lied. 'I think we should get you a phone and new clothes.' Jiho said to direct the conversation to another one.

'Don't want to. I can just steal your clothes and I'm pretty fine not using a phone since you are letting me borrow your laptop and tablet.'

Jiho sighed at the younger as he knew why the other denied his offer. He was scared of going outside, ever since the older have brought Namjoon to their place Namjoon haven't left since. It has been a week now.

'You know you can't coop up in here forever. I'll be with you so you don't have to worry about anything, this big bro will protect you.'

'Shut up! Who said I was worried and need protecting? I'm just lazy. L-A-Z-Y. Lazy.'

'We're still going tho. Your lazy ass needs some exercise.'

'Promise not to leave my side and you're paying.'

'Promise.' Jiho snickered at Namjoon's childish behaviour.

> Who else is going to? We've been keeping on a low for a while so we can't even take out your money or go to your appartment. Lucky I had cheap unopen box of breif laying around in the wardrobe for you to use.

 

They first went to get Namjoon a phone before anything else. When they are done with all of the processes of buying a phone they went clothes shopping, Namjoon were exceptionally happy since he does have a place in his heart for clothing and since he's not paying he was more excited to shop.

Five big and three small bags in and Jiho is knackered since they been at it for a while now, four hours. He didn't mind holding all of the bags but he's tired walking around and looking at the endless amount of clothing. The only enduring thing was seeing Namjoon smile this much, that smile where his dimples are on display.

'Namjoon, I think this should be enough.'

'But hyung, just one more, please.'

> I can't beleave I'm getting defeated like this. The puppy eyes. The fucking puppy eyes. Of course, it will work. Now he's throughing double finger hearts. This cutie.

'What is it that you want?' Jiho said it as if Namjoon actions didn't have any effect on him.

'A Ryan plush.' Namjoon said confidently.

'A Ryan plush?'

> Ah shit, this cutie is going to kill me. Kyung help me!!

'Yep, it's limited.' The younger said it with more confidence than the last.

Jiho sighed before getting up which made Namjoon grin widely before turning around and leading the way.

 

By the time they got home, the sun was ready to set, and the streets light began to turn on. Kyung greeted them when they entered their apartment by helping with the bags.

'You guys shopped a lot, where are we going to put all of this?'

'You make it sound like you guys don't have a walk-in closet which isn't even near full. I'm just helping out and since I'm not paying how could I let this opportunity slip, who knows when it will come again.' Namjoon argued even though he knew the other was joking.

'It won't.' Jiho said quickly.

'Whatever, I'm thirsty so see yah.' He waved the with a flick of his hand in a sassy way.

'This brat.' The older of the three laughed at Namjoon's action.

'We have to move out of here asap.' Kyung whispered to Jiho as soon as Namjoon was out of their sight.

'Why?'

'Hyung! Can I make a cocktail?' Namjooned shouted from the kitchen.

'Sure, the shaker and drinks are in the cardboard next to the fridge.' Kyung relied on the same volume as Namjoon.

'Thank you.'

'Jackson isn't as reliable as we think he is anymore.' Kyung continued straight after the conversation with younger.

'Don't tell me he's working for him now.'

'I don't know for sure. When I met up with him today he felt a bit off, all he wanted to know about was Namjoon.'

'Isn't that normal? He always asks about Namjoon.'

'He was excessively asking about him like he knew something happened with him, I haven't told him about Namjoon being with us. I haven't even told our team yet. He keeps asking about where we lived and if he can come over. I had to lie about where we lived, how we moved and all that shit. You have no idea what trouble I had to go through to make sure he wasn't able to follow me. I had to change clothing, car and call for backup. He's such a pain.'

'Are you sure that he didn't follow you? Have you told them yet?'

'Of course, who do you think I am? Yeah, I told them while you guys were on a shopping date.'

'Who are you guys?'

> Shit, how long has he been there? How much did her hear?

Both Kyung and Jiho felt chills down their spine as they turn toward the voice asking the question, they felt like a newborn bunny who is being stared down by a vicious snake. Namjoon was wearing this dark aura which sparks the danger in Kyung and Jiho flight or fight instinct. He leant against the door frame with the side holding a margarita glass while the other holding a knife he used to cut a piece of lime to garnish the cocktail, it was glistening due to the residue of the lime juice reflecting off the ceiling light.

'Please don't be like those people I ran away from and tell me all you know about me. I'm not feeling that friendly right now and I'm tired of all this everyone knows something about me that I don't know myself. It's not fun.'

'Namjoon put the knife down.' Jiho wasn't worried much about both Kyung and himself if they were to be attacked by Namjoon but he wasn't so sure about the younger safety if he was to swing the weapon around and both having to defend themselves.

'And then what? Pretend like nothing had happened? I've always wondered how you guys entered my life. It felt like you guys just suddenly came and I accepted it.' Namjoon took a sip of his cocktail and made a disgusted expression.

> This is gross.

'Kim Namjoon, age 24, you had lost your memory five years ago. We don't know what happened, but a person named Jackson brought you to us. When you came into our care, you were badly injured all over your body including your head and you were drugged. When you woke up you have no memory of anything; you were like a blank canvas for several weeks before you showed sign of a personality. When we asked Jackson what happened, he wouldn't tell us. The only thing he told us was to look after and protect you the best we can as a favour we owe him.'

'You two are not the only one who looked after me right?'

'No, we have five others. They are at our main house; they keep us updated with information that we need. Our team are more of information collecting based.'

'So you guys basically sell information?'

'Basically, before you ask if we could look you up. We have, and your information has been erased. We may know who did it, but we're not sure. We won't say who it is for your safety.'

'Fair enough.'

'Uh. Can you maybe put down the knife now? It's making me nervous.' Jiho said as he stared at the sharp tool.

'Oh, sure.' Namjoon didn't know where to put it so held it until they are done talking.

'I don't know how much you've heard, but we need to move to our main house since Jackson seems to be looking for you and something feels a bit off.' Kyung began to tell the younger about their plan for later on.

'Okay, how long do you think it will take?'

'Not long, at most a full day. We can leave now to our safe house or early tomorrow morning. Our belongs will be packed and shifted to us.'

> Now it make sense why they don't have a lot of things in this place. This is only a tempulary home. A fancy ass tempulary home may I say. Too bad I have to kiss it goodbye.

'Tomorrow morning.'

'You're relatively calm considering the situation.'

'I would like to call it subconscious experience professionalism aka I'm probably used to it, so my mind is just accepting it. You guys promise me movie night, so.'

'Oh right, I'll make this call for the move tomorrow, and I'll be right there.'

'Okay.'


	8. A Trip Down Memory Lane pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Procrastination got the best of me so here's a late update. Doing it in two halves since I don't want to delay it any longer. The second half is probably going to be tomorrow (no promises).  
> When is it the right time to put warnings?

* * *

   

* * *

The next day came by quicker than Namjoon had wanted, they left early in the morning at 6 am as if they just left a hotel room. Emotional attachment to the settlement and area they lived in seems to be missing but Namjoon didn’t want to question it much as it feels like it will hurt a bit. Just a little bit. The grey sky cried down lightly as the transparent substance drains and washes away the light and colour with every surface the droplet that fell touches.

Lightning was occasionally crashing down as thunder synchronize and coordinates with each other, creating a dynamic performance. Each time the lighting presents itself, it was like an organic seed rooting in a damp soil as it begins to extend their lateral root and developing root hairs to create an anchor. However, the plant withered and disappears just as fast as it came.

Namjoon stared blankly out of the vehicle's foggy window looking at practically nothing. Droplets of water drawing uncertain lines down the transparent glass. Blurry buildings, passersby and other vehicles became a vague passing memory as the car start running again after waiting for the green man to cross the road.

These past few weeks or maybe a month has been insane for Namjoon; from getting kidnapped to him moving away from where he used to consider a safe and comfortable place. He doesn't even know who to trust anymore, the people he knows end up being those he starting to feel wary about. It feels like someone took his ability on being able to see colours away and making him isolate the truth of those surrounding him by colour blocking things he doesn’t necessarily want to focus on. Maybe it would have been better seeing colours and ran away with his fabrication on his life. He wants to live in the world he was in even if it’s not genuine, he's willing to live a lie. He's scared of knowing the truth.

Namjoon thought back to when he met Taehyung that one time and the way the gun felt in his hands. He opened and closed his dominant hand trying to mimic the position of how it would have been like if he was holding one. It felt like he has done it many times before. He could unconsciously feel that his position is wrong if he tightens his grip it too tightly. In a way, he misses this familiarity. The uneasy feeling, he had been having recently has gradually begun arising as further unexpected situations take its action.

 

The car came to a sudden stop causing Namjoon to avert his attention to the front.

'What happened?'

For some reason, the scenery outside of the windshield seems familiar to him. It was similar to that monochrome day when he was kidnapped.

'Hyung?' Namjoon could feel his heartbeat picking up as he starts to notice that the people in the front seats were not Kyung and Jiho.

'Because of you, we died. We came to take you to hell with us. Kim. Namjoon.'

-WARNING: DON’T READ IF YOU SENSITIVE-

Namjoon looked at the rearview mirror to see a bloodshot eye glaring back. He quickly tried to open the car door, but it wouldn't do as it was supposed to. As he turns back to the front, the figure in the driver seat has now turned his head inhumanly towards Namjoon. A gunshot wound oozed running red fluid down the centre of his forehead. It began to move closer as its facial, body and voice morph into different people, the only thing that was consistent was the blood flowing out and filling the vehicle. A pair of arms mimicked seatbelts securely holding him down as Namjoon thrashed around. They called out his name over and over again. Their voice was terrifying. There was so much hatred. It's drowning him. Eating him slowly but surely.

-PROCEED FROM HERE-

> I'm going to die. I don't want to die!

'Namjoon wake up.'

Jiho has been trying to wake Namjoon up for a couple of minutes now, but the younger wouldn't wake up. They've pulled up at a nearby gas station when they notice Namjoon paling complexion and unresponsiveness to their calling. As time tick by, he began to worry about the younger's safety. Sweat rolled down the Namjoon's uncomfortably pale face; he was moving as if he was trying to get away from something.

'Kyung, what do we do?'

'I don't know. He was fine before we left.'

Namjoon body jolted violently causing Kyung and Jiho to panic. Jiho shook the younger aggressively while yelling Namjoon's name.

'Jiho. Don't do that you're going to hu-'

Namjoon gasped loudly as if he has been holding his breath long enough for his lungs to become incredibly desperate for oxygen. He slowly opened his eyes, it became teary and travelled down the curve of his face. Namjoon vison was burry from the vail of tears causing him only to see blurry figures of Jiho and Kyung. This made Namjoon jolt away into the corner; wishing he would seep through the gap where the car seat and door meets.

'Namjoon, it's us. We won't do anything to you.'

'Don't fucking come near me!' Namjoon curled himself into a ball shielding his head with his arms. He was repeatedly weeping quiet apologies.

Jiho hugged the younger and whispered few words causing the younger to relax, Jiho pulled away from the hug and moved Namjoon arms away so that he could wipe the tears off the younger's face.

'Before you scold me, I didn't have any choice. I didn't want to use it, but it's the only thing I could think of at this moment.' Jiho said before he gets a hand and possibly a foot full of complaints. Kyung hated this method, and so does he. It always made Namjoon lifeless like how they first met him. It made them remember those moments.

'I understand. We'll wait here until Namjoon is back to normal.'

When Namjoon is like this he becomes a soulless doll; blank eyes, resting expression and unmoving limbs. It was as if time slowed down for him. He won't even respond to anything; he doesn't even flinch to pain. It's dangerous.

 

It has been a couple of hours since they’ve stopped at the gas station. While they wait for Namjoon to come back to his usual sense, they would alternate between each other with going to the convenient store and restroom. Too scared to leave Namjoon alone just in case he wakes up and sees no one, both of them doesn’t want the younger to stress any more than he already was.

As Kyung and Jiho sat in the car, snacking on convenient food and having light conversation an oncoming tour bus stopped in their slot for toilet and refreshment break. Jiho thought of the last time they went somewhere together. When he realised both of them hadn’t been anywhere which could be considered a road trip or a holiday. Too busy with work and other things.

Jiho mindlessly said, 'We should go on a holiday or a road trip with Namjoon someday.'.

Kyung answered with a hummed in response. Regretting that they hadn’t done it sooner before any of this happened. The soft shuffle at the back of the car seat got Kyung and Jiho attention since it means Namjoon has gone back to his normal state.

Namjoon woke up in a dazed, he doesn't remember what happens but has this feeling that a fragment of his memory is muddled and clouded.

'Hyung, I'm thirsty.' The younger croaked out; he was shocked at how dry his throat was.

Kyung bent down to retrieve a plastic bag filled with goodies from the space where his foot rested and gave him a water bottle and some snacks.

'Thanks.’ Namjoon chugged a third of his drink in once clean go right after the cap came off the bottle, when he was satisfied he asked the older pair whether they were close to where they are supposed to be.

'Uh. No.'

Namjoon looks at the time on his phone. 'But it's been four hours since we left.'

'I was tired of driving and Kyung didn't feel like driving so we were resting for about... two… or three hours...' Jiho quickly made up an excuse.

Namjoon sighed in disbelief, 'Do you want me to drive?'

'Nope. I feel like driving now.' Jiho started the engine and drove out of the station towards their destination.

 

The next set:

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make Kyung and Jiho house style modern or traditional? How about a mixture of both? 
> 
> Never mind, I think it's going to be in thirds. Forgot how much emoji I got left.


	10. Sorry Everyone I'm deleting this one

I'm not deleting deleting this one (I am still going to delete it), I'm just going to see what I can make better because when I read through it again it's uncomfortably bad (there's bad where you can let it slide, bad bad (why does it exist) and bad (burn it with fire). Since this story was a challenge for myself, I wanted it to be the best I can currently do. I'm sorry again. I also found out I write like I'm in high school being told to write a short story and it has a minimum 1000 word limit (I'm really bad at it). I think I'm describing things too much.

Thank you!


End file.
